Typically IT assets associated with a single IT infrastructure for an entity such as a company, an institution, or other organization are managed by a set of discrete systems that deal with different aspects of IT asset management. For instance, one system may facilitate orders of new IT assets and procurement of those assets. Another system may manage implementation of the IT assets in the IT infrastructure. Another system may manage issues reported by users of failures by the IT infrastructure and/or assets. These and other systems may operate distinctly (or substantially so) from each other such that no (or minimal) information about the managed IT assets may be exchanged between the systems. This may lead to duplicative storage of the information, inconsistencies in the stored information of the various systems, and other inefficiencies. Further, the information generated by one system may not be leveraged by another to enhance automation and increase efficiency. Other drawbacks associated with systems that manage various aspects of the life cycle of IT assets also exist.